


Restless

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [20]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Author's Favorite, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maryrenaultfics/189060.html">"Sunday Fic Challenge"</a> over at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/maryrenaultfics">Mary Renault fics on LJ</a>, phrase <i>Ghosts don’t always have the best timing</i>. Thanks to <a href="http://my_cnnr.livejournal.com">my_cnnr</a> for pointing me to it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_cnnr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my_cnnr).
  * A translation of [Беспокойный](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82802) by Auguste. 



> Written for the ["Sunday Fic Challenge"](http://community.livejournal.com/maryrenaultfics/189060.html) over at [Mary Renault fics on LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/maryrenaultfics), phrase _Ghosts don’t always have the best timing_. Thanks to [my_cnnr](http://my_cnnr.livejournal.com) for pointing me to it.

Hephaestion watched quietly as Alexander took Bagoas, nearly cruel with the force of his thrusts. Bagoas did not complain; it wasn’t his way. It wouldn’t be his way even if he wasn’t a slave. Hephaestion knew this.

Hephaestion could only watch for a few moments before he stepped up to the bed, laying a hand on Alexander’s shoulder.

_You should not be so cruel. It is not his fault._

Alexander came at the touch, sobbing incoherently. He collapsed on the bed and Bagoas attended him with more kindness than he deserved.

***

Alexander threw money out the window at the builders. He denied their request for an audience and told them to make it higher, brighter. They scooped the money out of the dirt and left.

_I don’t need such extravagance._

Hephaestion ruffled Alexander’s hair and smiled when Alexander closed his eyes and turned his face into the sun.

***

"Alexander, you must address your people. They worry about your health."

Hephaestion could tell Ptolemy worried about Alexander’s health as well. Alexander’s eyes were tinged with red and he had dark circles from disturbed sleep. Hephaestion sat with him at night to keep the evil spirits away, but still Alexander tossed and turned.

"I am not ready."

_Your subjects need you._

Alexander sighed, his breath breaking on the exhale. Hephaestion wrapped his arms around Alexander, offering his own strength.

"I will address them tomorrow, in the morning." Alexander nodded at Ptolemy and Ptolemy nodded back, half-bowing and leaving the room before Alexander could change his mind.

***

"Kill him!" Alexander screamed, his voice hoarse from rage.

At first, Hephaestion did not understand Alexander’s anger. When it dawned on him, he smiled and kissed Alexander’s jaw, the very corner of it that Hephaestion always thought of as his own.

_You do not need to avenge me._

Alexander covered Hephaestion’s body with his own and wept.

***

The oracle frowned at Alexander’s petition. "Hephaestion was not a god, Alexander. He did nothing more heroic than your other companions, and he was not well-loved among your men. We can only bestow the title of divine hero."

Alexander stood rigid, his formidable anger building to an outburst. Hephaestion laughed, putting a hand on the small of Alexander’s back.

_I was well-loved._

Alexander stood up straight, anger still glinting in his eyes.

"He was well-loved."

***

Hephaestion circumnavigated the bed, changing directions as the argument over Alexander’s successor raged. He could see Alexander’s eyes on him now, as they hadn’t been these last months, and kept his counsel to himself.

Alexander’s breath rattled in his chest and he purposefully looked away from Hephaestion. He knew Alexander was trying to raise Ptolemy’s attention, but even that level-headed companion had given in to the greed for Alexander’s power. Alexander’s eyes drifted closed and Hephaestion spoke over the fight raging on Alexander’s deathbed.

_Come with me._

He anointed Alexander with a kiss on the forehead, and when Alexander’s eyes opened for him, and him alone, they were full of love.


End file.
